Once Upon a Mikannie
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: The SNK crew are back in this AU world where they must fight the hardest challenge of all; parenthood. In a world without Titans but the craziness of life, Mikasa and Annie must survive not only the hardships of life and their friends but a budding family. {Chapter 2}: A lazy day between lovers sounds perfect doesn't it? Well, not when you have a baby to take care of.
1. Baby Blues

Oh snap! Its OUAP and I am up at 12:44 because I have been inspired to start this new fic that I am proud to call; "Once Upon a Mikannie". Basically! We are in the modern AU verse of Attack on Titan and all of our favorite characters are alive and well but they're kind having problems. They have to survive their own children and eachother. Yes, I said it, children! All of these little kiddies were created by yours truly and trust and believe there is going to be a loooot of family moments. It won't be primarily Mikannie but there will be a lot of Mikannie family everywhere, the Ackerman-Leonhardt's shall not fall behind darn it! But to start this off, lets have some **Baby Blues**.

* * *

Mikasa paced back and forth nibbling on the nail of her finger in worry. The staff of the hospital were giving her worried glances as they passed by quite sure she'd pace herself into a hole. Armin and Eren sat together flipping through a magazine and sparing their long-term friend glances from time to time. Eventually subtlety grew a bit too boring for Eren and he sprang to his feet before marching over and grabbing Mikasa by her shoulders. Apparently he had forgotten that Mikasa was well trained in different martial arts and upon being grabbed, he was lifted up and slammed onto his back. Only after her eyes came into focus did she notice that it was Eren and she apologized profusely while Armin shook his head. Eren was slowly lifted up and brought towards his chair where she dropped him and began to dust him off.

"Annie is going to be okay, Mikasa." Armin reassured her.

Mikasa looked towards her blonde haired friend who spared her a soft smile. A part of her wanted to believe that he was right but there was also the chance that he was wrong. Annie's water had broken only an hour ago and Mikasa quickly rushed her to the hospital. The staff were so concerned that she would practically tear the doors down once they took Annie away that they had to call Armin and Eren to pacify her. Now she was constantly staring at the doors and pacing back and forth trying to keep herself from causing a scene. Then the thoughts began to flood her mind. What would the baby look like? Would it like her? How would she take care of the baby? Would she know how to feed it? Change it? Bathe it? Worries and doubts began to color her mind and she felt her anxiety began to rise although she tried to keep a bold face.

Finally the doctor emerged from Annie's room and gave Mikasa big smile. However, Mikasa wasn't worried about that as she mowed him down to get inside of the room and upon opening the door – her entire world opened up. She walked slowly towards the bed taking in the sight of her tired wife. Annie's hair had fallen out of its bun and was spread across the pillow like a halo. Her tired eyes took notice of Mikasa and she could see the upward twitch of her lips as a smile was present. Annie reached out to hold Mikasa's hand and they stared into one another's eyes for a moment before Annie gave Mikasa's hand a hard squeeze.

"Next time. **You're **carrying the baby."

Mikasa chuckled softly before kissing her forehead taking note that she said 'next time'. Although the bundle next to Annie caught her attention much faster and she quickly rounded the bed before leaning down to take a look. The baby was so small and pudgy, a tuft of blonde hair that was soft to the touch and grey eyes that looked about the room curiously. Mikasa's heart thudded in her chest as she reached down to touch the baby's hand only for the baby's fingers to wrap around her index finger and give a little pull before staring curiously at it.

"What do you think about the name, Lotte Ackerman-Leonhardt?"

"Ackerman-Leonhardt?"

"What, do you think I was just going to take your name and be done with it? I actually like my name, thanks."

Mikasa rolled her eyes before hesitantly reaching out to touch the baby.

"Mikasa?"

She glanced up at Annie who spared her a soft smile.

"She's not tough but she's not fragile like glass, you won't hurt her. Just hold her."

Mikasa gulped visibly and reached out to scoop the baby into her arms making sure to support the head and legs . As those eyes made contact with hers, her entire world opened up and she could feel love exploding in her heart. Her eyes softened and she kissed the top of Lotte's head before nuzzling her. She was perfect, she was perfect and she was theirs and that is all that mattered. However when the doctor came back to take Lotte to have her examined, the girl did something that Mikasa did not see coming. She scrunched her nose and gave the darkest glare possible. Annie seemed pleased while Mikasa didn't know how to feel and the doctor had promptly left the room possibly to escape the stare.

After a while, Mikasa was growing confident with holding and caring for the baby. Lotte wasn't a hard baby to become used to, she was actually a very independent child. However, when Lotte was four years old her parents had some news.

"You're going to have a little sister, Lotte." Mikasa announced at the breakfast table.

Annie stiffened up and then looked towards Mikasa able to see the bump. Immediately she covered her face with her hand and prayed to whatever god was there. The next nine months would be a living hell, oh those **baby blues**.

* * *

Hey gais! Welp, this is Baby Blues. Tell me what you guys thought of it too if you don't mind! Also! The name Lotte is one that I personally picked out from one of my roleplays. It is also from German origin meaning "my God is an oath, pledged to God". It reminds me of Mikasa and Annie's devotion to their causes. Anyway! OUAP signing out!


	2. Baby Day

Hey guys! Its OUAP, and instead of doing work I am writing fanfiction. Wow, look at my priorities. To be honest with you guys, I should probably be doing work but I am getting tired of school. So what I'm gonna do this evening is just do all the work I have to do, write a few chapters and then space out for the rest of the week until my AP test. Anyway, I decided to write this chapter based on a review that I got from one of the top people who have been reading my Mikannie fics. I didn't elaborate on how Annie and Mikasa survived their first baby and then I thought about it, wouldn't it be cool to see how it was raising Lotte in different little fics before the second baby is introduced along with everyone else? I mean, there will be cameos but I'm figuring that people are gonna wanna know how Mama Mikasa and Annie are doing with their first little tyke. Anywho! Here is Baby Day~!

* * *

The sun peeked through the curtains illuminating the room with a dull golden light. Mikasa ran her hand up and down the expanse of Annie's back placing soft kisses against the blonde strands of hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight. A smile formed on her lips as she opened one eye to look towards her grey-eyed lover. The two of them shared a slight smile before pressing their lips together savoring the taste of one another. Mikasa drew Annie closer to her wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, her hands kneading into the silk nightgown. Annie's nails dug into Mikasa's skin as they pressed flush against one another exchanging small kisses and touches running their hands against familiar yet at the same time foreign territory. The morning was still young as they enjoyed one another but a loud cry echoed throughout their home that caused Mikasa to stand at attention. Her eyes darted towards the door and she was out in a flash running down the hall and to the left to where a room sat with the door open. Walking in, the room was decorated in a creamy white with pictures of birds on the ceiling and an ocean mural courtesy of Mikasa drawn on the walls. Sunlight poured into the room as well and in a corner sat a white crib with a little carousel over it that had charms resembling a diamond, a bird with two different colored wings, and a unicorn along with one of a rose.

Mikasa peered over and could see her little girl, Lotte, staring up at her with tired eyes. Lotte looked so much like Annie if it was not for her eyes. Her eyes were every bit of Mikasa and upon looking at her, a smile formed on that face. A smile that Mikasa would do anything to protect. Though her mind flashed back to her flushed and distressed wife that she left in bed and her heart was torn. Her daughter or her wife. Lotte held her arms out however and stared up at Mikasa expecting to be picked up. Almost on cue Annie was in the doorway giving Mikasa a 'come here' motion with her finger. Looking between her two blondes, she couldn't decide which to go to first. Scooping Lotte up in her arms, she held the little baby close supporting her head against her shoulders and cradling her in her arms. Annie seemed a bit perturbed that her wife would pick her daughter over her. As foolish as it sounded in her head, it made perfect sense somehow. Though she could forgive Mikasa as the woman wrapped an arm around her waist and left the room with both of her blondes.

Lotte seemed to enjoy the little ride to her parent's room and was even happier as she was situated ontop of her mama staring at her with a little smile and playing with her hair. Annie leaned against Mikasa having one hand on Lotte's head stroking the blonde hair that was now to the ten month old's shoulders. Mikasa kissed Annie's cheek before touching Lotte's cheek only for the girl to look towards her finger and smile trying to take them in her mouth to play with them. As Lotte entertained herself with Mikasa's body, Mikasa entertained herself by kissing her wife. The kisses had to remain innocent somewhat so they couldn't be like they were before but Annie was delighted nonetheless. As they grew deeper and passionate, Lotte let out a whine signaling that she was hungry and once again Mikasa was up in arms holding her and heading to the kitchen.

Annie huffed climbing out of bed for the second time that day and going to follow. The sight that she saw was rather heartwarming. Mikasa was by no means a fragile person, she was very tough and she had the abs to prove it. However when it came to Lotte, she was fragile almost like glass. There was no way that Annie could tell her to stop babying Lotte and just let her fend for herself, the girl was independent for the most part afterall although she needed their help with some things. Mikasa's natural instinct was to go to her whenever she needed help. But Annie knew that Mikasa would be ready when it was time to let Lotte do her own thing, she just wanted to be needed and be there for Lotte like her parents weren't able to be. Walking over, she watched as Lotte was fed by her Mama. The two made little noises towards eachother and rubbed noses, Mikasa chuckled only to freeze when Annie's arms found their way around her middle.

Instead of apologizing for leaving her in bed alone, the two of them cleaned Lotte up and gave her a bit more to eat before giving her a bottle. She drank herself and gave her parents a little glance as they leaned close to share a kiss. From Lotte's point of view, her parents seemed to like to touch each other a lot. She liked to touch too, and although their house was rather quiet except for when she made noise or her parents were making noise - it was nice. She liked her parents when they held her or when they gave her kisses or let her play with them. She loved them.

"Knock Knock!"

But she loved Uncle Eren even more.

Upon seeing the brown haired youth, she let out a squeal of delight. However, Mikasa had Annie up on the counter and it was rather awkward for them. Eren stared at his adopted sister and Annie groaned in frustration before pulling Mikasa into a searing kiss shooing Eren away. Eren slowly backed out of the room to grab Lotte's baby bag which Mikasa packed for him for their day together. He only entered to pick Lotte up and gave her a small smile before leaving with her.

"Your parents are weird," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and he gave her a little cuddle before heading out to the car where Armin was waiting. Mikasa glanced up for a moment to make sure they were gone.

"So much for a lazy day," she joked.

Annie rolled her eyes before chuckling then pulled her close to continue their day.


End file.
